


You left, and shattered me

by flowers_of_finley



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crying, F/F, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, M/M, Multi, Other, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowers_of_finley/pseuds/flowers_of_finley
Summary: Finley grew up, in Aberystwyth. They moved to London the first chance they got to get away from they're overbearing family. Finally able to breathe, They meet so many new people. But they're forced to face grief when they pass on.Finley is an immortal. And doesn't know why.There's a power hidden in them that the Doctor helps unlock. That awakens Mycroft, John, Sherlock, and Greg's powers. And they don't realise. But it awakens Moriarty as well.
Relationships: Greg Lestrade/Original Character(s), John Watson/Original Character(s), Mycroft Holmes/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	You left, and shattered me

They boarded the train. Thankful for buying a good seat and car.  
Finley said goodbye to Aberystwyth  
To they're mam and dad  
They're home  
An awful place with ruined and fucked up memories.  
They wiped the tear running down their face. Determined to stay strong.  
The smaller the city got, the stronger Finley grew.  
It was a forsaken place, they never wished to return to. And by God were they happy.  
The train sped into the night.

Finley left that night, once their parents were asleep.  
Everything already shipped out while they're parents were away. They grabbed their rucksack and clambered out of the window. Feeling the cool autumn air against their cheeks. A sense of serenity hit as they ran. Ran to the station determined to not turn back.  
....

Here they were, asleep on the train. Waiting for London to come to view. Waiting for a new life. A better, happy life. No experiments. No medications. Just a life of their own. The train vaulted at quarter to 1. Eager to make their way off, they exited swiftly and headed out looking for a taxi to take them to the nearest hotel. 

After resting, they got up at 8 that morning and headed out to find a good place to stay. Money wasn't an issue. It was finding someone to stay with. A flatmate perse. Finley bought a new paper hoping to find an ad for a flatshare. They grinned as they read the description of a Greg Lestrade. DI, mid 50's. Just need a flatmate.  
Requirements : cleans up after themselves  
Not very loud  
Able to cook  
Fine with motorcar racing. 

'Well, Mr. Lestrade, I think you're in luck' they thought cheekily to themself. They pulled out the new phone they'd bought at a tech shop, and dialed the number beneath. 

"Er, Hullo?"  
"Shwmae! Is this Gregory Lestrade speaking?"  
"Yes, might I ask who this may be?"  
Finley was taken aback by the man's voice. It sounded so familiar. And warm. Like a cigarette.  
"This is Finley Kiernan, I'm calling in regards of a flatshare ad in the paper. Are you still interested?"  
The man, Lestrade chuckled.  
"Very much so, you're my first caller." He seemed thrilled  
"Although, I'd like to meet you first. Make sure you're not some serial killer." Finley chucked in.  
"Oh yes, I'm very okay with that. Um, how about tomorrow. Around 5 ish?"  
"I do hope you mean PM"  
"Oh yes,of course"  
"Until then Mr Lestrade," AND hung up on him before he could tell them to call him Greg.  
Finley explored London that day. And absolutely knackered from walking, they decided to find yet another hotel and settle for the night.

They finally found one suitable, one bed. Nice and cozy. And slept till 10. Awakening to the sound of the soft wind across the roof. Or so they thought. A light flashed in and out until the sillohouette of a box appeared outside, visible behind the curtains that were drawn.  
They heard the voice of an older gentleman. And a young lady.  
Another man accompanied them. Annoyed by the sound of it. Finley jumped as their door slammed open.  
"You" the man said.  
"And who the bloody name of someone do you think you are bursting-"  
"Stop it. Get up" he was angry  
"No, not until you explain who the HELL you are,"  
He was taken aback by their accent. Finley pondered who the man,( and his colleagues??) were.  
"I'm the doctor"  
And suddenly, their vision went black.  
The mention of that name shook through their body as they convulsed.  
The doctor rushed to their aid, and picked them up carrying them to the TARDIS.  
"Bill, Nardole. I am telling you this once. And one time only. Do not come into the med bay why they are recooperating. You'll experience immense amounts of radiation and die the second you step foot in there"  
"Doc, what about you," Bill asked. Concerned for his being  
"I have suit, I'm not stupid."  
"You're an idiot with a box and a screwdriver" Nardole added.  
"Fuck off," he snapped  
"Language" Bill and Nardole both shouted as he walked away with Finley's limp body to the medbay.

He set them down onto the bed. Leaving to run to retrieve his suit. 

"Why did you have to leave? Look what you've got yourself into,"  
He spoke to them, like a longterm friend.  
He knew them once, long ago.  
But they changed. And had been brainwashed. No longer remembering who they were. What they were.  
He went behind the med system and began a series of test.  
Finley had sustained a grand mal seizure. He couldn't risk another one no matter how strong of a being they were. He started the radiation and watched as their body floated up and glow. He couldn't believe they took their memory and store it to use against him.  
They'd pay. And they knew they would. Gallifrey couldn't hide behind Finley any longer. Not when he wakes up their power. 

He heard them scream, blood curdling. He looked up, but couldn't bare to see them in pain. The doctor knew he had to finish so they would remember. So they could be they're full potential.


End file.
